


Now Leaving:  Wonderland

by PastelMess



Series: Fanfic Reading [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, M/M, Public Sex, and they are STILL on tour, just as much smut, you remember the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: After what happened last time Josh decided to take matters* into his own hands, you think he would have learned his lesson. But it's 3 o'clock in the morning, and he discovers a freakin' goldmine.*Now that Tyler knows about Josh's secret fanfiction obsession, he gets more involved. Not surprisingly, he might secretly love it too.





	Now Leaving:  Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, the sequel to a mess of a fic. Welcome back. Buckle up, 'cause we are going back into the rabbit hole.
> 
> Okay, so a few things: 
> 
> One, this is satire, just like the other one, and my intent was not to mock any of the writers on this site. It's all for fun. 
> 
> Two, the Tumblr page they use is Twentyonepilotsficlibrary, aka the most talented group of people ever. Seriously. They have organized an entire library for us to find the best fics on this holy website. Check them out, you will not be disappointed.
> 
> Also, I can't believe this is the big 4-0. That's pretty crazy. Hopefully I'll get the motivation to post more.

After what happened the last time Josh decided to take matters into his own hands, you think he would have learned his lesson.

But it's 3 o'clock the morning, Tyler is asleep next to him, and he discovers a frickin’ goldmine.

Josh had tried to be good, he really had, but his addiction to indulging in well written stories about himself was just too hard to break, especially as they started the second leg of tour. Desperately he'd check the blogs of dedicated fans, just waiting for one of them to find out “Joshler” was real and spill it to the rest of the fandom. Sometimes he was even tempted to message that girl again; for hours he would stare at the message exchange they had merely a month ago and chew worriedly at a hangnail on his thumb.

Time and time again did Tyler tell him not to worry, but Josh’s anxiety burrowed in his stomach and stole oxygen from his lungs. If he was the reason the world found out about his and Tyler’s relationship, he would never forgive himself.

It wasn’t until he received another message from the girl did his stomach settle. She wanted to give him an update. _I’m not going to tell anyone,_ she told him, and Josh believed her now more than he had the first time. _I promise._

_Thank you,_ he wrote back. There had been another time a video posted that he didn’t want circling the internet, and the people he directly messaged had taken that down. Maybe he had been worried for nothing.

They had let Mark know too, about what Josh had did. The three of them had deleted Josh’s Archive account and removed every other trace of evidence that could link him back to what he did. That night, Tyler had told him things were going to be okay.

Finally, his anxiety put to rest, Josh felt better. His relationship belonged to no one but him and Tyler.

Josh glances at Tyler’s sleeping form next to him. His arm is hooked around his pillow and his mouth hangs open slightly, with soft snores pouring from his lips. They had played their Sydney show earlier than night, and within mere minutes of being in the hotel room, Tyler had passed out. Josh would never understand Tyler’s incredible ability to fall asleep whenever and wherever he wanted to.

With a soft sigh, he turns back to his phone. He knows he shouldn’t be looking into this stuff again. He knows he’s probably making a terrible mistake, but this, _this,_ is probably the greatest thing he’s ever seen.

There’s an _entire_ Tumblr blog dedicated to filing fanfiction about them. People send in asks either requesting a specific kind of fic or asking for help finding one, and _bam!_ There it is. Josh’s eyes widen.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he shakes his head and clicks the button labeled “tags.”

Yep. Definitely a goldmine.

They have everything from ratings to alternate universes, and the two of them even have their own _sections._ Josh’s eyes are wide as he scrolls through and skims over all the options. Things he didn’t even know _existed_ are labeled under his name and he really can’t believe that he’s about to jump back into the rabbit hole again.

Tyler shifts next to him, and there’s a brief moment of silence before he groggily mumbles, “J?”

“Hey,” Josh whispers back. He scoots farther up the bed so Tyler can move his head to Josh’s chest. “You doing okay?”

“M’fine, I just heard you talking to yourself.” he coughs into his elbow and tucks his arm under his head. “You have a shirt on.”

“Uh-huh,” Josh holds his phone farther in front of him so he can read better. Tyler’s face scrunches together.

“I don’t like that.”

“Listen,” Josh ignores Tyler’s last statement, “I know that we said we were going to stay away from--”

“Oh no,” Tyler interrupts, “Josh, we can’t--”

“Just listen, okay?” Tyler rolls his eyes but allows Josh to speak with a tired wave of his palm. “I found this Tumblr blog, and they literally have an entire library for stories written about _us.”_

“We knew that.”

“But we didn't know about the library. Look at this. They have all sorts of tags on here. And we even have our own categories.” Tyler moves to sit up as Josh hands him his phone.

“Actor? Art Student? _Virgin?”_ he looks up at Josh with an expression Josh really can’t put a name to. Fear? Worry? Excitement? “Nurse--oh you gotta be kidding me, there’s a whole section for me being an _asshole?”_

“I mean, you do kind of have RBF.”

Tyler grunts and rolls his eyes. “This is insane. Do they organize all these fics? That’s actually... really impressive. Oh, look! They have a section for alternate universes!” Josh groans and Tyler playfully smacks his shoulder. “Oh, hush. I like those ones.”

Josh points, “they have a section for you as a basketball player.”

“That’s like, every high school AU ever Josh. I’m always a basketball player.” he thumbs down and pauses over the section labeled “Sex/Smut.” For a second, Tyler stares, his thumb hovering, Josh watching him. He wonders what Tyler is thinking about.

Finally, Tyler looks over at him. “Is this where you were getting your ideas from?”

“Not this blog,” Josh replies, “I just found random stories online.”

“I kinda miss our... kinky nights.” the glow of Josh’s phone illuminates the blush on Tyler’s face. “You know. When we were having sex like every night.”

“We haven’t had sex since I almost destroyed our relationship.” Josh rubs at the back of his head awkwardly, watching Tyler’s fingers curl around the edge of his phone. “I mean, I sorta thought you were upset with me.”

“I wasn’t upset with you. There’s no way I couldn’t want your dick.” he grins. “We just haven’t had the time. Okay, let’s see what we have. I’ll read ‘em off if you want.”

“Go ahead,” Josh waves as he settles back into his large amount of pillows. Tyler snuggles in close to him and begins reading.

“Aftercare, like we don’t do that already, anal f--no definitely not, angry sex...” Tyler looks up. “I’m never angry at you.”

“That’s a lie.”

Tyler’s grin widens. He continues on. “Begging, BDSM, oh fuck.” His head shakes. “I can’t pretend to be mean to you. That’s just not me.”

“If you pause to comment after every one, this is going to take ages.”

Tyler sticks his tongue out. “Fine. There’s a blood kink,” he shudders, “blowjobs, bondage, bottom you or me, take your pick, car sex,” an eyebrow quirks up, (something Josh has seen several times before), “choking, coming untouched, daddy--definitely not, dirty talk, drunk sex, edging, exhibitionism, face fucking, grinding, handcuffs, hand jobs, hotel sex, knife play--yikes. Uhm, masturbation, orgy, overstimulation, phone sex, praise kink, public sex, rimming, rough sex, sex toys, spanking, annnnnnd, threesomes.” he takes a dramatic breath and lets the phone fall to the comforter. “Holy shit that’s a lot.”

“Uhm... yeah.” Josh rubs at his face and reaches for his phone. “Okay, so like, we’ve already done plenty of stuff in hotels. Don’t need to worry about that one.”

“I don’t even want to know who else is included when it comes to threesomes. Lemme guess. Probably Brendon.”

Josh clicks on the tag and waits for it to load. “Wow Tyler, are you _sure_ you don’t read fanfiction?”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Brendon is the first person writers always think of to include in these stories. Can we get back to the point?” Josh nods. “Okay. I definitely don’t feel comfortable trying to choke you. As for rimming, we’ve done plenty of that.”

“There’s always more... public stuff we could do.” this time, Josh cocks an eyebrow. “I know you enjoy that.”

“I thought you hated it.”

“Maybe I’m warming up to it.”

Tyler scoffs. “Alright. That sounds good to me. I guess it’s my turn to find some places for us then, huh?”

“I’ll put you to work,” Josh mumbles a reply as he leans forward and pulls Tyler into a kiss. Tyler tilts his head up and sighs softly when Josh begins sucking a bruise just under his jaw.  
“That’s not a good--ooooh yeah, that’s nice.” his hands grasp Josh’s shoulders. “People are gonna see--”

“Tell them you fell,” Josh speaks into Tyler’s neck. He moves so his lips connect with Tyler’s once more, and his hands find Tyler’s hips. “It’s been too damn long.”

Tyler settles under the large comforter. “You wanna touch me?” his voice is breathy and Josh’s body simmers with interest.

“Ooh yeah.” his hands push on the waistband of Tyler’s sweats and boxers until they snag on his thighs, and Josh doesn’t bother to push them any farther. Without the light from Josh’s phone, the room is plunged into darkness. Josh’s eyes settle, his hand disappears under the comforter, and Tyler jumps. He settles back against the bed as Josh begins to jack him off.

“That’s go--good J. Feels good.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” Tyler’s eyelids flutter as Josh continues to work him. His hands feel like heaven after so long of not having touch down, well, there. Josh is Tyler’s everything, and he’s constantly reminded of this. It’s the little things.

He finds himself pushing upwards desperately into Josh’s hand, and the two find themselves lost in a rhythm that lasts until Tyler snaps. Josh continues working him through his orgasam and they take a couple seconds to collect themselves.

“Fuck,” Tyler mumbles. “You still have it.”

“I know that,” is Josh’s reply. He wipes his hands on the comforter and watches Tyler pull his pants off the rest of the way so he can use his boxers to clean himself. Soon after his clothes disappear over the side of the bed, he settles down against Josh’s arm once more. Josh tries to ignore the fact that he’s still hard and knowing Tyler’s naked body is pressed up against him is not helping.

“Do you remember the first time we slept together?” Tyler’s voice sounds dreamy and far away. He shuts his eyes. “It was so... I don’t even have the words to describe it. But it was different. It felt real.”

“It was definitely something,” Josh says softly. That night had been so gentle and loving and unlike anything Josh had ever done. He reaches out to run his fingers through Tyler’s hair, which mostly just consists of him scratching Tyler’s scalp. Despite that, Tyler hums happily. “I know from the start I knew you were different than anyone else I’d ever met.”

“Why, because I was throwing myself off a piano?”

“You weren’t the first to do that,” Josh is teasing, and he stops moving his fingers, “but I think your style was definitely something that attracted me to the band. You put a lot of passion into your music.”

“So do you!” Tyler shifts next to him. “I’m really glad we get to do this. I’m glad people come to our shows. And I’m even glad that I get to have you all to myself.”

“I’m glad I’ve got you too,” Josh presses a kiss to Tyler’s head. “We’ll be more careful this time.”

“Yeah, we will. Now let me take care of you, I can feel your dick pressed against me.”

Josh doesn’t complain.

\---

The two of them have an entire week to themselves before they have to play another show, so they plan on making the best of it. The next morning, they compile a list.

“Do you think we need a safeword?” asks Tyler as he taps his pen on his chin. It’s 10:30 in the morning and they’re sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Mark and the guys to finish getting ready so they can meet down in the lobby. Josh thinks they’re going to a zoo or something; he wasn’t listening.

“A safeword for what?”

“I dunno. If we ever do anything that could get too... blown out of proportion I guess.”

“Like... what?”

Tyler scoffs. “I don’t know Josh, that’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

“Okay. What about like, banana?”

His nose scrunches up. “I hate bananas.”

“Exactly. We aren’t going to be throwing that word around during sex.”

“Ooooh, yeah, okay, good idea. Banana it is.” Tyler scribbles it down like he’s going to forget it or something. “You think we could stop by a gas station today?”

“Do we need to?”

“Not really, I just wanna get some stuff.” he bites down on the end of the pen and Josh narrows his eyes. Tyler is definitely up to something. “Okay, this list is a lot harder than it looks to make. Maybe we just, read up on our own, and if we wanna try something, discuss it with each other?”

Josh is still a bit skeptic and he raises an eyebrow. “Whaddya mean?”

“Look.” Tyler shifts his entire body towards Josh, his hands moving frantically as he speaks. “We could turn it into a game.”

His dick twitches with interest. “Go on.”

“Out of the tags listed on the library, we have to check with each other on what we are willing to participate or have interest in. Whoever finds the ‘better’ fic listed within the tag wins the round, and whoever gets the most points at the end of the list wins. But,”

“Should have known there was going to be a but,” mutters Josh under his breath. Tyler swats a hand at him.

“We both have to agree to go through with the round. Whoever chickens out loses automatically, even if they found the better fic.”

“So... are we reenacting what happens?”

Tyler’s lips curl up into a smile. “Maybe, maybe not. Things happen, change. That part is up to us.”

Josh scoffs loudly and folds his arms across his chest. “And you were the one making fun of _me_ for reading fanfiction.”

He rolls his eyes as he pushes off of the bed and straightens out his shirt. “Maybe I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge. Although this time, you aren’t posting anything. No creating another account or trying to engage with the writers.”

A huff. “Okay.”

“We don’t want what happened last time to happen again.” Tyler points towards the door and reaches for his sweatshirt. “Anyways, guess we should go meet the guys in the lobby. We can start talking when we get back.”

“Sounds good to me.” Josh follows him to the door with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. “We aren’t going to tell Mark about this, are we?”

“I don’t think Mark _wants_ to know about anything we’re doing with each other.” Tyler shuts the door behind them and continues his march towards the elevator. “His face turns red anytime we mention something as PG as kissing.”

“Yet he’s constantly sending us fics where we do just that.”

Tyler lets out a loud bark. “Right. He’s just as desperate for romance as the rest of humanity. Guess _Fifty Shades of Grey_ wasn’t enough for him.”

“You know that book was based off a Twilight fanfiction,” Josh points out as they slide into the empty elevator. Tyler presses ground floor and leans against the railing. “Maybe somebody will post a book based off something they wrote based off of us.”

“That’d be frickin’ awesome.” Suddenly, Tyler flips in front of Josh, his hands latching onto his hips as a smirk rises to his face. “You think it’d be an AU?”

“Nah, something more, realistic.” Josh’s whisper is breathy and Tyler leans forward to softly kiss his jaw. Josh yelps when he feels Tyler palm him through his jeans. “Jesus, Tyler.”

“I’m needy,” Tyler pouts. He detaches himself right as the elevator door opens and leans forward to press his lips to the shell of Josh’s ear. “Game starts now.”

“But we haven’t talked about anything yet,” Josh feels like Tyler is sucking all the oxygen out of his lungs. Mark and Jordan are walking towards them.

“Already know something I wanna try.” Tyler gives him a small smack on his ass and joins the guys, leaving Josh with a red face.

\---

As much as Josh wanted to enjoy his day, he spent every minute of it worrying about what Tyler wanted to try. He really had no reason to be worried, by all God, Josh was _excited,_ yet there was a small part of him that was nervous about what Tyler could possibly be up to.

On their way back from the zoo they stop at a gas station for Tyler, who claimed he wanted some “Australian” Redbull. He had been talking about the frickin’ gas station the whole ride back to the hotel.

“Is there Redbull in Australia?” Josh asks as he trails behind Tyler through the automatic doors. Although they’ve been here several times, the two hadn’t stopped in many gas stations.

“Better be!” his voice is chipper as he pulls Josh down an aisle. The building is mostly empty; there’s only one employee staring into space at the counter and an older man looking at different painkillers. “I can’t survive without it.”

“I mean, you have,” Josh points out. Tyler stops abruptly, and Josh slams into him. “Dude.”

“I have to use the restroom,” Tyler smiles as Josh rubs his nose. “Want to come with me?”

“Into the restroom?”

“Yeah. Wait for me.”

“You don’t want me to look for Redbull for you?”

“Come with me to the restroom, Josh.” Tyler points behind him, his voice rougher, and Josh feels compelled to listen to him. He nods his head.

“Yeah, sure.” Tyler is on the move again, Josh trailing behind him. The restrooms are in a shorter hallway, and it turns out that it’s a single stall. “I can stay out here.”

“You can come in with me.” They lock eyes, and Tyler looks firmer than Josh has ever seen him before. Trust him, Tyler can be scary and serious when he wants to be. Tyler doesn’t take shit from anyone.

Josh had always been the exception to Tyler’s sternness, and this is new and exciting to him. In fact, he might be getting slightly turned on. “Yeah, okay.”

The door to the restroom shuts behind them and Tyler locks it. “Okay. So here’s the thing.”

“You didn’t bring me in here to watch you pee, did you?” Josh scoffs. “What are we doing?”

“I’m not here to get Redbull either.” he puts his ear against the door. “I think I figured out one of my kinks.”

“You don’t say?”

Tyler whips back around with a smirk on his face. “Are you willing to go through with this?”

“What are we doing? How have you _already_ read fanfic?”

“Here’s the thing... I’ve sort of already had this idea for ages now. I read this one, and sort of always wanted to do it.”

Josh’s eyes widen. “You want to have sex in a _gas station bathroom?”_

Tyler’s smirk only widens. “Don’t wanna lose in the first round, do you?”

“No,” he mumbles.

“Cool. Can you turn around for me?”

“Can I--what?”

Tyler sighs. “You’re making this roleplay thing kind of hard.”

“Oh.” he turns around. Tyler leans forward and tugs on the hem of his shirt.

“Take it off.” Josh listens. Tyler tosses it to the floor, and Josh tries to ignore how unsanitary that is. “Give me your belt.”

Okay yeah, he’s definitely getting turned on by this. Josh might be already half hard as he slides his belt off and sticks it in Tyler’s hand.

“You remember the safeword, right?” Josh nods. “Say it for me.”

“Banana,” Josh mutters, feeling a bit stupid. Tyler gives an eager nod of his own and steps towards the drummer.

Don’t make any noise, or I’m not going to touch you.” If he wasn’t half hard before, he definitely is now. Josh grimaces slightly as Tyler pulls his hands behind his back and loops his belt around them. _Wow,_ he thinks, _this is really happening._

Tyler’s hands are cold against his hips as his jeans and boxers are tugged to his ankles, and Josh leans his forehead against the door. Heat burns in his stomach and he can’t quite tell if it’s out of excitement or worry.

“Jeez dude, you’re _already_ half hard?” Josh should have known it wouldn’t take much for Tyler to break out of character. “I haven’t even done anything!”

“Just the sound of your voice is enough really,” Josh admits sheepishly, a blush rising to his face. He cocks his head back to watch Tyler struggle to get his pants off. “Are you really going to fuck me in _here?”_

“Didn’t I say not to make any noise? Or something?” he finally kicks them off and pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. Inside the folds are a condom and a packet of lube, and Josh really wants to know how long he’s had this planned out.

“You did, but it’s kind of hard to take you seriously when you’re wearing nothing but boxers and socks.” Tyler sticks his tongue out at him as he sets his items on the edge of the sink and approaches him. A hand snakes around his torso and latches onto the base of Josh’s dick. “Fuck.”

“Feel good?” Tyler trails his thumb along the underside slowly, all the way up to the head. Josh lolls his head back and moans.

“Yes.”

Tyler pulls his hand away briefly to spit on it before it returns to Josh’s cock. “That’s what I thought.” He continues to jack him off tentatively, his fingers working a smooth rhythm, and it doesn’t take much before Josh is literally pushing into his palm, his own hands straining against the belt. Tyler seems to get the hint, and removes his own hand.

“What the hell? Keep going!”

“Nu-uh. We aren’t done yet. Can’t have you spilling everywhere when I haven’t finished doing what I wanna do with you.” Josh hears the rip of the lube package and perks up a bit.

There’s a knock at the door right as Tyler shoves two fingers up his ass.

A loud “fuck!” slips past Josh’s lips before he can stop himself and the person outside pauses briefly.

“Sorry! I guess this restroom is occupied?”

“Yep!” Josh grits out as Tyler pushes in deeper. He can practically hear Tyler’s smirk.

“You gonna let everyone know we’re in here?”

“That wasn’t my intention,” Tyler adds another finger and Josh groans again. “Please fuck me.”

“Now?”

“Right fucking now.

“Gotcha.” Tyler strips out of his boxers and fumbles with the condom. Josh wishes his hands weren’t bound because there is so much blood in his dick he thinks he’s going to explode.

Tyler pushes in slowly, which seems to accentuate every sensitive area Josh has ever known. He swears his wrists are going to be absolutely wrecked by the end of this.

Tyler rests one hand on his hip and the other returns to his cock; for a few minutes, they communicate in nothing more than grunts and moans.

Tyler’s dick hits Josh’s prostate and he feels _tears_ burn at the corner of his eyes as he pushes backward. He needs to come right fucking _now--_

Teeth sink into his shoulder as he comes all over the restroom door and his own stomach. It doesn’t take much to know that Tyler’s hit his own climax as well, and they take deep breaths to collect themselves.

“I’m absolute shit at this roleplaying stuff,” Tyler says blatantly.

“You don’t say,” Josh replies. He waits patiently for Tyler to clean himself up with paper towels before he removes the belt from Josh’s wrists. “Jesus, how long have we been in here?”

“A long time,” Tyler shoves more paper towels into Josh’s hands, “we made a fucking mess.”

Josh snorts as he cleans himself off and starts cleaning it off the door. “We always do. Jeez, I hope they sanitize these bathrooms.”

“Hah! I hope so.” Tyler pauses to pull Josh in for a kiss. It’s soft and gentle and Josh never wants it to stop. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\---

“Jeez, took you long enough! What the hell were you doing in there, fucking each other?” Mark shoots as they climb back into the rental car. Josh’s face is red and his hair is matted down with sweat. It looks like he just finished running a marathon.

Tyler swings the grocery bag full of assorted Australian snacks straight into Mark’s lap. It was their “coverup,” Tyler had said. “Yeah Mark, we spent half an hour fucking in the restroom, how’d you know?”

Josh shoots Tyler a look because that’s _literally what they were doing,_ but Mark seems to catch on to Tyler’s sarcasm and doesn’t believe him.

“Right. What’d you get?” he peers into the bag as the car starts back up and chugs on back to the hotel.

“Random shit. Couldn’t find any Redbull.”

“Sucks.”

“Uh, yeah. I’m going to lose my mind.” Tyler catches Josh’s eye long enough to wink and rests his hand on Josh’s thigh. Josh huffs.

Back at the hotel, the guys decide they’re all going down to the pool, but Tyler and Josh decide against it. Josh takes a long shower and collapses face down onto the bed.

Tyler looks up at him from the sofa on the other side of the room. “You good, man?”

“M’fine,” mumbles Josh into the bedsheets. Tyler returns to his phone endeavors. There’s a long pause before Josh speaks again. “What are you doing?”

“I’m on Tumblr,” replies Tyler without looking up from his phone. He scrolls with a thumb.

It takes Josh a moment to process that. “Oh--wait, how?” Tyler still doesn’t look up. “Tyler, do you have a Tumblr account?”

“Yep,” he pops the p. Josh’s eyes widen as he sits up.

“Seriously? Since when?”

“Since I decided I wanted to see what people were up to online. I’m a lurker, Josh. I lurk.”

“You lurk?” Josh repeats back, uncertain. Tyler nods.

“I lurk. You know, look at people’s artwork of us and reblog, give likes, that kind of stuff. Sometimes I read theories, see what people are saying about us.”

Josh scoffs. “You are such a hypocrite.”

_Finally,_ Tyler looks up from his phone. “I am not! You were on a _fanfiction_ website leaving comments and kudos and writing your own works. That’s completely different. I don’t talk to people. I appreciate their work from afar and lurk in the shadows.”

“Sounds like the same thing to me,” Josh mutters. He flops onto his back and reaches for his phone.

“Whatever Josh. It’s definitely not the same thing.” Tyler clucks his tongue. “Hey, I think the guys wanted to go to the beach tomorrow. You want to go?”

“Yeah.” They remain in silence after that, each respectively on their phones. Josh scrolls through the tags on the library tumblr page until he stops on a specific work. He clicks on the link and waits patiently for it to load. It was published back in 2013 and Josh finds his eyes growing wide. He hadn’t realized people were writing stuff for them that far back.

“What,” Tyler says, still scrolling. Josh briefly wonders if he’s still on Tumblr.

“I found a fic from 2013.”

“Shit, you’re joking.” That catches Tyler’s attention. He hurdles himself onto the bed and pushes as close to Josh as Josh will allow. Josh hands him the phone. “Woah man. If only this person knew what they were starting.”

“We have sex in a Taco Bell parking lot,” Josh is embarrassed to admit just those words turn him on. He never thought he’d initiate car sex, but that seemed just what he was about to do.

“I miss Taco Bell,” Tyler says dreamily.

“Okay, my turn,” Josh sits up again, “We may not be anywhere near a Taco Bell parking lot, but tomorrow at the beach, we each have to give an excuse to why we have to go back to the car."  
“Or we could just leave,” Tyler offers. Josh shrugs.

“We could. This is round two.”

“Joshua, I absolutely love that idea.” the corners of Tyler’s mouth quirk up into a smirk. “You were right. Fanfiction is a blast.”

“I know,” replies Josh.

\---

The next morning, when they pull into the beach parking lot, Josh realizes that maybe he really hadn’t thought things through.

For one, the beach is _packed,_ even at ten in the morning, with tourists and residents alike. Plus, the parking lot is not a garage, but out in the open. The hot sun beats down through the open sunroof as the guys pile out until only Josh and Tyler remain. Brad pokes his head back into the car.

“You guys coming?”

“In a sec,” Tyler says, and the door to the SUV slams shut. The two watch the group disappear around the corner. People continue bustling around them. A number of car doors open and shut, families with blankets and umbrellas trailing past their rented SUV. “Shit.”

“You aren’t backing out on the second round, are you?” Josh spits out, trying to put on his best poker face as he mocks Tyler’s words from the day before.

“Of course not.” he swallows loudly. Josh knew Tyler was a fan of semi-public sex, he knew Tyler loved a good adrenaline rush, but Tyler actually seems nervous. “We’ll come back later when we give our excuses, say we left something in the car. Maybe they’ll be fewer people, fewer kids.”

“Right,” says Josh. He climbs out of the back seat and pushes the door open for Tyler to follow him. Tyler grabs their bag from under the center console and hops out onto the concrete. He can feel the heat through his sneakers.

“It’s hot,” he blurts out. Josh nods.

“We’re going to look like we ran a hundred miles.”

“Once we start, we won’t stop.” Tyler pats Josh on the shoulder and points to where he can see Mark. “There.”

“Right,” and Josh follows.

\---

Exactly twenty-eight minutes into their beach adventure, (Josh has been eyeing his phone very carefully,) the two of them have yet to step foot near the ocean. Mark is taking pictures of the rest of the guys tossing each other into the waves.

“We must really seem like buzz kills,” Josh points out. Tyler shrugs.

“I don’t exactly want to get wet until after when we clean up.”

A shiver runs down Josh’s spine. His stomach clenches with anxiety. _It’s not like you haven’t done it a million times. Quit being so worried!_

Josh can’t exactly pinpoint why he’s so worried. Maybe it’s the idea of someone seeing them doing it. Public sex was usually frowned upon, especially to law enforcement. And what they were about to do was  _very public._

But this was his idea. He can’t back out. To be honest, he doesn’t  _want_ to back out. Josh knows Tyler is nervous too, which makes him feel a bit better.

Mark wanders back over to their collection of towels and bags were strewn about, the inseparable pair in the middle. He cocks an eyebrow. “Are you guys ever going to come in the water?”

“Yeah, later,” Tyler sets his phone down and flashes a polite smile. “Josh is working on his tan.”

“You know, since I’m very pale.” his words come out in a sarcastic mutter.

“Right. Well, use sunscreen, I don’t want you to play a show with a raging sunburn.” Mark winks, tucks his camera back into its case, and shuffles back down to the group.

“You’re right, we do look like buzzkills.” Tyler sighs as he stands up and dusts the sand off his swim trunks. “Hey Josh, I think I left my very important item in the car.”

“That’s funny, I think I left my very important item in the car as well.” Josh stands up too, and with a quick glance back at the guys, they walk hurriedly back to the car, Tyler clutching their drawstring bag in his hands. Josh knows exactly what’s in that bag.

The parking lot seems even more busy than earlier. Josh chews on his nails as Tyler unlocks the door and pulls it open. Josh climbs in, Tyler following.

“Listen,” Josh starts, trying to cool his nervousness, “I want to lead.”

Tyler clasps his hands together and settles down in the backseat. “Be my guest, babe.”

With a grunt, Josh pushes on the seat until it moves backward, giving himself room to straddle Tyler’s hips. For a second he looks out the window and catches a family walking towards the beach. His stomach flips.

“Josh?”

He looks down. “Yeah?”

“Kiss me, or something.”

“Right.” Josh lowers himself enough to kiss Tyler, who sinks his fingers into Josh’s hair and deepens the kiss. Their chests touch, already slick with sweat; the car is hot and they know they won’t last long in here. “We’ve got to be fast, it’s toasty--”

“Shut up,” mutters Tyler as he grinds up. Josh gasps. He pulls away long enough to move his lips to the crook of Tyler’s neck. “Yeah, right there.”

Josh moves his hands down to Tyler’s waist and tugs his swim trunks down to mid-thigh; Tyler is kind enough to help him kick them off. They slip under the seat, lost with a few receipts and fast food wrappers from the week. They’re really going to have to clean this car up before it gets returned.

The tailend of conversations burn in their ears as Josh grinds down on Tyler’s slick body. “Jesus, I thought you hated foreplay.”

“I do,” replies Josh as he takes a deep breath; _god,_ it’s really hot.

“Then get your fucking trunks off.”

“Jerk,” Josh mutters, but that doesn’t stop him from lifting his hips off of Tyler long enough to get his swim shorts off. The second their cocks touch, pleasure rushes through the both of them, enough that sound comes out of both their mouths.

“Lube,” Tyler demands. Josh doesn’t need him to elaborate. He leans back on his knees to fish the bottle of lube out of the bag as Tyler shifts onto his stomach. There’s not much room and it’s really frickin’ hot, but _god,_ does Tyler look good.

“You’re hot,” he says.

“Fuck off,” Tyler responds. Josh coats his fingers and pushes two inside Tyler without any warning. Tyler moans rather loudly, which causes a couple to look over at the SUV. Josh ducks down and adds another finger. He pushes deep, grinning at the sounds spilling from Tyler’s lips.

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” he says through clenched teeth. Josh sits back up long enough to slide a condom on and lines himself up. Tyler’s hands grip the edge of the leather seats as Josh thrusts into him. “Fuck dude, _fuck--”_

“Shhhhh,” Josh grabs onto Tyler’s shoulders, his nails digging into soft, slick skin, and for a long, few minutes, they communicate in only grunts and moans. Every once in awhile, Josh catches the eye of on passers and really hopes he and Tyler aren’t as loud as he thinks they are.

“I’m going to--” Tyler doesn’t finish before he comes, his body shaking under Josh, and about a minute passes before Josh comes too. They take a few more moments of heavy breaths as they collect themselves.

“Fuck,” Josh huffs out. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand as he reaches down to tie off the condom. Tyler reaches behind them to grab a spare towel and starts to clean up the mess.

“Josh, you are so fucking attractive.” Tyler lets out a loud laugh as he slides his trunks back on. “I am so _alive_ right now. We just did that! In a fucking parking lot in the middle of fucking _Australia!”_

“I mean, yeah.” Josh can’t help but grin. He has to admit, it was a rush. He feels _great._

“Okay, make sure everything's cleaned up. I don't want to raise any eyebrows.”

“Gotcha,” Josh replies as he shoves the used condom into an old fast food bag and shoves hamburger wrappers and receipts over it. Maybe having a messy car was worth it in the end.

Tyler stops him before he finishes pulling his trunks back on, the fast food bag still clenched tight in his hand, and presses a kiss to his cheek. “This is probably the best thing we've ever done.”

“Think I have to agree with you there,” Josh grins.

\---

When they get back to the beach, Mark practically runs over to them, a scowl on his face.

“Dudes, where the hell did you go? It looks like you ran a marathon.”

Josh raises an eyebrow and looks over at Tyler, whose face is still bright red. “Josh and I went for a walk. It’s hot outside, what can I say?”

Mark sighs and shakes his head. It might not be convincing, but he’s not saying anything more about the subject. “Alright, well, are you finally going to join us, or is this not the end of your seclusion?”

“I think I’m good to jump in, what about you Josh?” Tyler looks at him. Josh nods.

“Yeah, the ocean sounds amazing right now.”

“Sweet,” Mark says. “It’s about time, we’ve been here what, an hour? Look, guys, I know you’re in love and all that shit, but there are other people here besides the two of you. Maybe give us the time of day when we have you? Please? You two are important to us and touring is when we have down time to hang out with you. If you are constantly disappearing off to who knows where it’s sorta not fair to us.”

Josh sighs. “Yeah. We’re sorry.”

“We’ll stop disappearing for the remainder of the tour,” Tyler promises.

“I get it if you want some alone time, but we get you two a hotel room to share every time we get the chance.”

“So you’re saying you don’t want us having sex anywhere near you?” Mark playfully punches Josh in the shoulder as the bandmates laugh loudly. He rolls his eyes.

“You guys are the absolute worst, you know that?”

“We know it,” Tyler grins. “Hey, the last person in the water has to buy dinner tonight.” He takes off running, leaving Mark and Josh open mouthed.

“That’s not fair, you got a head start!” Josh shouts as he chases after the singer, Mark hot on his heels.

When they get back to the hotel, Brad recommends they go out for dinner. Everyone seems to be down for that, and Tyler did promise that he and Josh would stop secluding themselves from the group, so they basically had no choice _but_ to go. Besides, they were starving and would have gone anyways. (Plus, Mark was paying. He had lost.)

That, however, doesn’t stop them from cleaning out the car of all the food wrappers and receipts from the past couple of days. “It’s just a precaution,” Tyler says as he dumps all the trash in the garbage, tightens his grip on his bag, and heads towards the elevator.

A week passes, and the game continues. It grows progressively harder as the two find more intricate fics to recreate (while at the same time not secluding themselves from the group, because the two of them are like 80% sure Mark is starting to catch on).

They find themselves on round six when their Perth show finally arrives. After a week of thrills (one, from all the crazy sex stuff they’ve been doing, and two, from boring, normal tourist stuff simply to please Mark and the guys,) going back to work seems harder than usual. Josh is still excited nonetheless; he swears he was having withdrawls from not playing drums for that long.

At soundcheck, Tyler stands on the edge of the stage, his hands fiddling with the microphone as he stares out into the large arena. Josh appears behind him.

“Hey,” he calls out, resting his hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “You good?”

Tyler jumps slightly, but relaxes when he sees it’s just Josh. Around them, their sound and light guys speak into headsets and adjust things. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why you ask?”

The last round had consisted of Tyler giving Josh a blowjob in the family restroom of a buffet restaurant. It wasn’t completely accurate, considering the fic took place in the venue restroom (like _that_ wasn’t dangerous, Josh was shuddering just thinking about getting caught) but it was enough to satisfy the both of them, _and_ it had been quick enough that Mark didn’t suspect a thing.

“We haven’t played a show in like, a week and a half. I’m just wondering if you’re as drained as I feel.”

Tyler chuckles. “Yeah, I feel a little weird getting back into things, but I can’t wait for the show. These things are the best.”

“I agree.” Josh pauses, his arm curling around Tyler’s waist as he overhears two techies talking about pyrotechnics for the show later. “This whole place is going to be full.”

“Are we going to be too busy and drained to continue our little game tonight?” Tyler whips around so fast it takes Josh off guard, and he stumbles back a little.

“Oh. Uhm, no, I think I’ll have enough energy for whatever we’ve got planned. Although Mark did want us to celebrate our last show with like, some beers and stuff after.”

With a smug grin, Tyler turns back around to straighten his microphone before he reaches for his uke. “That’s fine. Mark’s a part of the plan actually.”

“Wha--he is?”

“You ever read any of those fics where Mark catches us like, doing it?”

“I don’t think so...?”

“Well you should, because there’s a lot of them. There’s also a lot of fics where we’re like, fucking, or giving blowjobs or handjobs or something, and your mom calls, and you _fucking answer.”_

Josh’s eyes widen. “Are you kidding? That sounds so terrifying! I would not want my _own mother_ to know we were doing any of that stuff.”

“Exactly. But it’s a little bit of a thrill, don’t you think? When it comes to Mark, not your mother.”

Josh bites the inside of his cheek. He knows where Tyler is taking this game, and he isn’t sure if he’s okay with it. “Ty--”

Tyler speaks over him, his back still turned Josh’s way as he fiddles nonchalantly with his instrument like this is an everyday non-important conversation. “We go to Mark’s ‘We Did It’ thing after the show tonight, but we’re having sex. Or something close to that. I don’t know. Let’s just say the first person to get away with touching the other in public without anyone noticing wins the game once and for all. The tour’s ending anyways, so we’ll finally have time to fuck around.”

“I don’t know,” he responds worriedly, “you know how Mark gets about that kind of stuff.”

_Finally,_ Tyler spins around to face him, his ukulele still clutched tightly by its neck. “Josh, Mark is the one that wanted us to be more involved with the group, and we’re two horny boys.” He takes a step closer and moves so his lips hover above the shell of Josh’s ear. Josh can’t believe how _okay_ Tyler is with doing stuff around people. “We’re hitting two birds with one stone here.”

“I g-guess so,” Josh stutters out, his face red, and his pants starting to feel a little too tight. He isn’t going to lie, when Tyler acts like this, he gets antsy, and also _very_ turned on.

“You know I’m not going to go through with this unless you’re comfortable with it, right? Just like everything else we’ve done this past week.”

“I know.” Josh swallows loudly. “It’s okay. As long as we don’t bother Mark and the guys.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t. We’re good friends, okay?” His lips press a small kiss to Josh’s ear before he pulls away and resumes his tuning. “Now we’ve got stuff to do. We can further discuss this later when the time comes.”

“Right.” Josh turns on his heel and heads for the back of the stage. Oh jeez, why does he feel so nervous?

He thinks about that girl, about that Tumblr page with all the fics, about what he had been doing just a couple of months ago. Josh heads for the tiny, one-stall bathroom, locks the door, and splashes some water on his face. If he hadn’t messed up so badly with that girl, would he have still been posting stuff? Why did he ever think that was a good idea in the first place?

Just to settle his growing anxiety, Josh pulls his phone out of his pocket and returns to the girl’s Tumblr page that he had fought with so long ago to shoot her a short message.

_Just checking in, how are things?_

He sits down on the closed toilet seat, his knee bouncing as he waits for the girl to respond. Sweat begins to bead on his forehead. When they had come clean to Mark about all the stuff Josh had been doing with fanfiction, he had thought they were kidding and broke into laughter. Josh was still on the bridge of tears, while Tyler had shouted, “No you asshole, this is serious,” and Mark stopped laughing immediately. Nowadays, he never brought up fics to show them. Josh doubted he ever looked anymore.

If only Mark knew what Tyler and him were doing now.

His phone vibrates. The girl responded.

_Everything is great. Are you still worried about me telling someone? Because I haven’t. I haven’t even talked about you guys on my blog at all._

Oh. That makes Josh feel kinda bad.

_You don’t have to not talk about us,_ he writes back, fingers flying across the keyboard, _it’s cool if you do. That’s what this blog is for, isn’t it? You talk about prompts and read fanfic and stuff._

The girl replies instantly this time.

_Uhm, yeah. It’s kind of weird though when the person you’re talking about is worried about you telling the world about his relationship with his best friend. I can’t really talk about prompts and read fanfic without thinking about how it’s real. That Joshler is real._

Josh frowns. Yeah, he could see that being a problem. _Did you ever write? Maybe I’ve read something of yours._

_Jesus_ is all she replies back with. Josh had read almost everything there had been to read, from the most infamous fic of them all, one about Tyler and “a boy with blue hair and mocha eyes” to longer works about himself being a big, scary raider in the middle of a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Mark had found that one-- the crew had joined them for one big fanfiction night and lost their shit. Josh didn’t think it was that good. It was kinda boring, actually.

His phone vibrates again. It’s the girl. _Do you see the problem with you asking if you’ve read something I’ve written? That’s like, every writer’s nightmare. Do you guys read a lot of Joshler fanfic?_

_Yep,_ Josh responds, _a lot of it is pretty dang creative. Tyler and I read it all the time. It’s actually been something we look forward too._

_If anyone knew that, they’d probably lose their shit._

Josh shrugs, mostly to himself. _I mean, they should be proud. Like I said, a lot of it is really cool._

_So cool that you tried to write it? I mean, I guess it’s technically not fanfiction if it’s based on true events, huh?_

He clicks his phone off and shoves it into his pocket. Crap.

Josh pushes his fingers into his eyes and chills for a few seconds, his knee still shaking. Things are fine. Things are great.

_Brrrrrp_ goes his phone. The girl has sent two more messages.

_Sorry, that was kind of rude. I just, I really can’t believe you’re still talking to me, and this is definitely not the conversation I’ve pictured. It’s just hard for me not to be able to tell my friends that I’ve had not just one, but multiple conversations with THE Josh Dun._

_Look, I promise I’m not going to tell anyone about you and Tyler, okay? That would be a really dick thing to do. I know you are really worried about it, but it’s fine. I’m actually an adult, 23 to be exact, and I know all about relationships and shit. Yeah, I talk to people on Tumblr about Joshler, but that was for fun. It wasn't like we actually thought it was real. Now that I know it’s real, like, really freaking real, I feel bad talking about it. I feel bad just thinking about it, especially when you message me. That is your private relationship with Tyler, okay dude? Nobody can take that away from you. So whatever you do with him is none of anybody else’s business. Don’t worry. And like, if you wanna periodically check in with me, that’s fine._

Josh sighs again and leans back. She’s right. It’s _his_ relationship, and he doesn’t need to spend so much time worrying about what others think about it, or worry about how others think it’s going. He loves Tyler, and that’s all that matters.

Later that night, as they change into their stage gear, Josh slips on his shirt and looks over at his boyfriend, who’s currently rubbing the infamous black paint on his arms. A small smile rises to his lips.

“Hey, Tyler?”

“Mmhmm?” Tyler replies back, looking at Josh’s reflection through the mirror.

“I love you a lot, you know that?”

His eyebrows knit together. “Yeah, of course, I know that. I love you too.”

Josh’s smile grows bigger. Tyler frowns.

“Don’t tell me you’re dying or something.”

“No, of course not. I just was thinking about you. About how lucky I am to have you, to kiss you, to get to do all of this,” he waves his arms around, “with you. I feel like the luckiest person in the world.”

“Oh my God, Jish.” Tyler finally leaves the bathroom to pull Josh into a giant hug. His paint hasn’t dried completely, but he doesn’t seem to be that upset by it, and Josh definitely isn’t. “You are so sappy.”

Josh laughs. “I know, but it’s the truth. All this fanfic stuff, it’s all fiction, you know? Sometimes I feel like we forget about that. Especially when we spend so much time reading it and deciphering it and worrying about it.”

Tyler sighs as he pulls out of their hug. He rests his hands on Josh’s shoulders. “I lose.”

“You... lose?”

“The game. I’m forfeiting.”

He thinks about what Tyler had wanted to do later that night. “Why?”

“Because you’re right. This time, I became obsessed with it, obsessed with doing all these crazy things just to get a cheap thrill. Being with you is better than all of that shit. I took just spending time with you for granted. I took good old fashioned romance for granted.”

“I mean,” Josh shrugs, “what we did was a ton of fun.”

“You’re right. It was. But tonight, I think we’re going to have to cancel our plans with Mark.”

“He’s really not going to like that.”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “He’ll deal. We’ve got much more important things to do.”

\---

After the show that night, after Tyler and Josh have bowed and said their goodbyes, covered head to toe in sweat, confetti sticking to their arms, Tyler is practically pulling Josh back to the hotel room. Mark stops them before they can leave the venue.

“Hey, you guys seem like you’re in a hurry. Are you coming to the bar later tonight with the rest of us?”

_It was a bar, not his hotel room,_ Josh thinks, remembering what Tyler had wanted to do. Yikes, how the heck would they have gotten away with that?

Tyler clears his throat. “I think Josh and I are just going to hang out and watch TV or something. We do fly back home tomorrow. That’s a long plane ride. Who knows when we’ll get the time to watch TV again?”

“On the plane,” Mark states before he realizes what exactly Tyler is talking about. “Oh. You wanna have sex. Okay. I get it. Ride that high.”

“Mark, shut up,” Tyler says, grinning.

“Tyler wanted to do stuff in front of you,” Josh blurts out, causing Tyler to shove him.

Mark groans obnoxiously. A crew member calls out his name. “Okay, gross. Fine. Go do your sex stuff in the comfort of your hotel room and leave me out of it. I’ve got to go.”

“I love you, Mark,” Tyler calls out as Mark leaves. Mark rolls his eyes.

“We going?” asks Josh, not wanting to waste any more time. Tyler turns towards him, a gorgeous, white-teeth-and-all smile on his face. He presses a kiss to Josh’s cheek and pulls his hand once more.

“Hell yeah.”


End file.
